tenebrisfandomcom-20200215-history
Myrddin Fireforge
Biography Myrddin Fireforge is an old and feisty dwarven bard and riverboat captain. Born in the year of 83 BF, that year also being 1534 RA in Khaz-Zhuf, Ebenkalt. A distant relative of the dwarven royal house, His unusual (among the dwarves) gift for languages and storytelling has made him among the foremost merchants of the River Clans of Ebenkalt. As such, he captains their flagship, the “Frorl Rinn” (Golden Queen), the only known steamship in existence. He is fluent in Dwarvish, Common, and Elvish (as spoken by the Silvestri Elves), is an excellent navigator and diplomat, and has only nine toes. Unfortunately, he has a weakness for drinking in excess, which has grown over the years, as is common for dwarves of a certain age. Tall Tales Myrddin is particularly well-known for his telling of tall tales, many are based on wild exaggerations of his own real-life events. His favorite story “The black enchantress of lewwater bend” describes a hauntingly beautiful sorceress, who lives on an island in the bend of the river Carron near the lowland human town of lewwater. With her devilish tricks and haunting beauty, she seduces unwitting sailors, draining them of their life-force to give birth to horrible river wights (supposedly responsible for floods, bogs, sandbars, thunderstorms, dam-bursts, and all the other ship-destroying perils of the lowland river plain). In fact, this story is in based on a young, somewhat homely barmaid: Drusinda, of the lewwater inn. Who was kind enough to give Myrrdin a place to stay when he was so sodden with drink that he couldn’t make it back to his own ship. The besotted dwarf, awaking in a strange human girl’s house with no memory of the night before, became convinced that he had seduced into committing acts against dwarven nature, being overtaken with “long-limb fever” as they call it in the halls of Khaz-Zhuf. To guard what was left of his honor, he sprinted, half-naked, into the bright sprint morning, leaving his jerkin behind, and concocting the tale of the enchantress to explain his late night adventures to his uncle, Kazrik Fireforge, and the rest of his crew. To this day, that leather jerkin is nailed over the bar at the Lewwater Inn (now owned by Drusinda’s grandson, Owun), where Myrddin is persona non grata for his besmirching remarks about the fine old dame. Unfortunately (this being the cruel trick of long dwarven lifespans), the tale of the “black enchantress” has permanently affixed itself in local legend, and there are many young human riverboat crewmen who, having heard the story from their grandfather’s fathers, slow their craft around that particular bend, hoping to catch but a glimpse of the spectral beauty upon the island. Indeed, if one were to make a scholarly examination of many of the myths surrounding the River Carron, one would find that many could be traced back to Myrddin’s tall tales, including the supposed existence of giant, man eating crocodiles on the delta (A snapping turtle did get one of Myrddin’s pinkie toes there once), and the rumor of an ghoulish ferryman in the town of Britton (the real ferryman is quite alive, and a kind man, but once got into a heated argument with Myrddin over a game of “Emperor’s Gambit” in the town pub). Friends and Family Friends *Tom Slateback Family *Brother of Eberk Fireforge *Cousin of Belgol Fireforge *Nephew of Kazrik Fireforge *Distantly related to Alberich Ironfist Category:Inhabitant Category:Inhabitant of Dayarrde Category:Inhabitant of Tenebris Category:Dwarf Category:River Dwarf